BECAUSE MY STEP ARE SLOW
by Pacare Sasuke
Summary: 'Siapalah aku yang bagai benalu menumpang. Aku tidak memiliki hak untuk jatuh cinta padanya'-Shim Changmin HOMIN FANFICTION from Pacare Sasuke ! Chapter 3 (TIGA) UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _Siapalah aku yang bagai benalu menumpang. Aku tidak memiliki hak untuk jatuh cinta padanya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **~~~~~~~CHANGMIN~~~~~~~~**

 **.**

Kecurigaanku beralasan. 'Dia tampak berbeda hari ini, entah kenapa aku merasa cemburu menatap senyumnya. Aku sangat keberatan, melihat senyum U-KNOW merekah tanpa alasan sepagi ini pukul tujuh pagi, Seoul Korea Selatan.

Dari mulutnya terus bersenandung dan bersiul nada yang tak begitu jelas. Sesekali Falling in Love teralun dari bibir tebalnya. Penampilan dari atas hingga bawah sangat perfect sepagi ini. Stelan kemeja bergaris-garis hitam putih Danim, dipadu blue jeans pensil era tujuh puluhan. U-Know tampak berbeda pagi ini.

Dan parahnya sepasang bambi ini, tidak mau berhenti mengintai setiap tingkah laku, pria itu. Dengan kata lain, 'Aku menguntit Jung Yunho aku menyukainya perasaan yang hanya sia-sia saja ,'karena nyatanya pria ini memiliki teman kencan yang lebih sempurna dariku, atau lebih tepatnya, 'Yunho mati rasa.' Hampir lima tahun tinggal bersama, mengetahui kelemahan dan kelebihan masing-masing setiap harinya. Terbiasa dengan kebiasan buruk dan baik saat tinggal bersama, membuatku nyaman berada dekat dengannya. Namun Yunho hanya menganggapku sebatas SAHABAT.

Aku tipe orang yang perfectionis, aku tidak menyukai orang lain menyentuh kulitku, secuil pun. Namun Jung Yunho, mampu menyentuhku dengan ramahnya, dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah ku, 'aku merasa nyaman.' Aku menyukainya saat tangan kekar itu, memijat tubuhku, aku selalu berharap Yunho melakukan satu hal yang lebih lagi. Namun tangan kapalan itu hanya memijat dibagian aman saja, setelah aku ketiduran ia pun membuatkanku, tanpa sentuhan tambahan. Aku hanya mampu mendengus kecewa, aku terlalu gengsi untuk bilang, 'AKU MENCINTAIMU' aku tidak mampu membayangkan reaksi Yunho.

Oh, Neptunus bantu aku, dia tampan dan beraura mataku tidak henti mengagumi garis-garis indah yang Tuhan lukis di wajahnya. Mohon kendalikan aku, agar tidak nekad, sesuatu dibuat menggeliat oleh pesonanya.

"Kau ada kencan!" Sapa Changmin pada akhirnya. "Lee Sungmin, menawariku kencan buta, dia sudah mengaturnya. Aku sudah lelah hidup sendiri," komentar Yunho membuat raut Changmin keruh. 'Sendiri!' Ulang Changmin dalam hati, lalu siapa Changmin untukmu Jung Yunho! Ah, iya Shim Changmin hanyalah pria menyedihkan yang menumpang di rumah mu,' ingin Changmin berteriak demikian didepan Yunho, namun Changmin tidak memiliki keberanian.

"Nikmati dulu setangkup roti selai kacang, dan Capuccino late, semoga kencanmu menyenangkan," pungkas Changmin, tenggorokannya terasa tercekat. Memuakan harus bersembunyi dibalik senyum palsu.

Keduanya larut dalam diam, menikmati sarapan masing-masing juga pemikiran masing-masing. Changmin cukup tahu diri, 'untuk menjaga sikapnya. Bagaimana pun ia hanya pendatang yang menyewa sebentuk kamar dirumah Yunho. Datang dari Jinan ke Seoul untuk menuntut ilmu, menggapai mimpi yang sempat tertunda karena fasilitas di Jinan yang kurang memadai.

 _Kejadian unik, saat Changmin bertemu pertama kali dengan Yunho lima tahun lalu, 'saat kaki Changmin menginjak kulit pisang di tangga stasiun kereta bawah tanah, Changmin yang kurang siap saat itu tergelincir hingga jatuh menimpa Yunho yang kebetulan saat itu, berjalan menaiki tangga. Tiga puluh detik lamanya, kedua tatapan bertemu, waktu seperti berhenti saat itu, dunia seakan berputar mengelilingi keduanya. Changmin masih bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang berdegup tidak beraturan saat itu._

 _'Chogio! Maafkan aku, kulit pisang itu membuatku hilang keseimbangan,' Changmin membungkuk dalam, menyadari kesalahannya._

 _'Naneun Gwenchana, Apa kakimu terkilir!' Perhatian Yunho, menunjuk cara berdiri Changmin yang kurang nyaman, sambil menunjukan mata yang tersenyum, Changmin mengiyakan. Pria jangkung itu sedikit terkesan, dan anehnya ia merelakan pinggangnya disentuh Yunho kala itu pria asing yang baru ia kenal, 120 detik yang lalu._

 _'Jung Yunho imnida!' Yunho mengenalkan diri sambil memijat pergelangan kaki Changmin, dengan jel anti memar. Dengan telaten pria bertubuh padat itu, membalutkan perban tebal di kaki Changmin._

 _'Shim Changmin imnida!' Balas Changmin. Sambil meringis menahan nyeri._

Changmin mengulum senyum mengingat perkenalan yang menggelikan itu. "Kau sedang bahagia?" Sapa Yunho menghalau tangan kanannya didepan wajah Changmin yang melamun. "Aku bersemangat hari ini, Han Ga In menyetujui kontrak kerjasama denganku, dia membubuhkan tanda tangannya untuk iklan produk kecantikan dari perusahaanku," alasan Changmin menutupi sesuatu yang terus berkelindan di ingatan, dan semuanya jauh tentang Jung Yunho.

Yunho hanya mengangguk, kemudian menandaskan gigitan roti terakhirnya. Menghabiskan sisa Capuccino, meraih kunci mobil dan bergegas pergi. Gerak-geriknya seperti menghindari sesuatu. "Aku akan, kembali tengah malam. Jangan menungguku aku membawa kunci cadangan, makanlah diluar saja jangan memasak," pesan Yunho sebelum hilang ditelan pintu. Changmin menghela kecewa, Yunho bahkan tidak mengecup keningnya. "Hah, aku hanya sahabat," gumam lirih Changmin.

Pukul 21.35 menit, waktu setempat saat Changmin masuk kedalam kamarnya. Penat, lelah, dan kecewa menguasai tubuhnya saat ini. Setelah menamatkan gelas Doktor dari Universitas Harvard, mengantongi nilai terbaik untuk riset, produk kecantikan non kimia bermerek SK-II mengukuhkan Changmin sebagai salah satu CEO tampan incaran ahjuma-ahjuma kaya untuk dijodohkan dengan putri mereka.

Keuntungan yang diraup perusahaan baru tersebut, mencapai 10 milyar dalam waktu empat bulan setelah diluncurkan. Membuat Changmin, diam-diam mampu melunasi hutang-hutang Yunho yang menggunung pada rentenir, bahkan beberapa rentenir jalanan telah menjadi anak buah Changmin.

Mudah saja bagi Changmin pindah dari rumah sederhana Yunho ini, dan membeli Apartment dengan fasilitas LUX yang menganggumkan, dan membuat mulut berdecak karenanya. Namun Changmin memilih bertahan, demi menanti sebuah keajaiban yang sia-sia saja.

Changmin melonggarkan dasinya, menghempas keras tubuhnya diatas bad. Matanya nanar menerawang mengawasi langit-langit kamarnya. "Aku akan kembali tengah malam, dalam kondisi mabuk dan penuh jejak lipstik di sekujur tubuhmu," suara Changmin, menambahi pesan Yunho tadi pagi.

' _Dari mana kau berasal?' Suara Yunho lima tahun lalu, sambil duduk berdampingan dibibir balkon. Menikmati Cappucino late, ditemani angin dingin korea yang menyenangkan._

 _'Jinan, aku kemari untuk menggapai mimpi,' penuturan Changmin saat itu, seperti baru kemarin._

 _'Kebetulan tinggal saja dirumah ini...tapi kau harus bayar sewanya, 1.300.000 won untuk satu tahun bagaimana? Aku butuh uang untuk melunasi hutangku pada rentenir.'_

Mata Yunho berapi-api. Changmin yang memang membutuhkan tempat tinggal, menyambut baik tawaran Yunho, hingga hidup keduanya bergantung satu sama lain. Alasan tentang biaya operasi kanker hati untuk ibunya dulu, menjadi pemicu Yunho untuk berhutang. Dengan bunga yang mencekik leher Yunho setiap bulannya.

Bayangan demi bayangan tentang perkenalan keduanya terus berkelindan dimata Changmin. Tangga stasiun bawah tanah, balkon rumah Yunho, Cappucino yang mengepul, kulit pisang dan perban terus berputar hingga Changmin merasa penat mencari jalan keluar. Hati dan perasaannya seperti terjebak dalam labirin tanpa jalan keluar, semuanya terasa buntu.

Hingga pagi menyapa dengan embun yang menyejukkan. Tidak ada tanda kedatangan Yunho yang pulang, kamar pria itu pun hampa. Changmin kembali menelan kecewa, Yunho benar-benar tidak menganggapnya ada...

 **TBC**

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari drama A Gentleman Dignity, hanya saja si penyewa yang jatuh cinta pada pemilik rumah.

Mohon maaf untuk kekurangan dalam ff ini, typo salah tulis dan lain sebagainya

Pacare Sasuke hanya manusia biasa.

Mohon review dan dukungannya.


	2. Chapter 2

Bunuh saja aku yang tidak berkutik didepannya. Aku seperti pecundang yang hanya mampu menyimpan rasaku, aku hanyalah seonggok tulang tidak berguna, untuk mencintai dia yang sempurna.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

~~~~~~~~~YUNHO~~~~~~~~~~

Dia hanya acuh dan acuh. Changmin sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan penampilanku yang luar biasa tampan sepagi ini. Bahkan tidak tertarik dengan aroma maskulin dari parfum edisi terbatas yang baru saja aku semprotkan ke tubuhku.

Mata beruangku, tidak henti mengintai seperti apa expressi, pretty Man yang duduk memunggungiku saat ini. Lagi dan lagi nafasku menghela kecewa, ia masih telaten dengan selai dan rotinya. Aku melanjutkan menyempurnakan tampilanku, didepan cermin sebelum menjejak lantai keramik mendekati Changmin.

Kakiku membeku, satu meter dibelakang Changmin, aku berdiri mematung wajah elok itu terpendar memunculkan auranya. Mengalahkan silaunya pagi ini. Demi Tuhan, kakiku seperti dikubur dalam timbunan es, beku dan kaku. 'Aku menyukaimu Shim Chang min, maukah kau hidup dengan pria menyedihkan seperti aku!' Nyatanya aku tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mengatakan itu.

"Kau ada kencan?" Sapaan itu membuatku sadar dari imajinasiku. Pelan aku melangkah mendekatinya, dan menunjukkan expressi cuek. Changmin benar-benar tidak melihatku, ia asyik mengunyah roti tawarnya dengan elegan.

"Lee Sungmin mengatur kencan buta untukku, apa salahnya aku sudah lelah hidup sendiri," ekor mataku terus awas mengintai expressi Changmin, lagi dan lagi pretty Man ini hanya acuh dan tidak perduli. Aku hanya bisa menahan kecewaku.

Terlebih dia hanya diam sambil tersenyum sendiri, "sepertinya kau sedang bahagia?" Hingga tanpa sadar penasaranku menuntun lidahku melontarkan pertanyaan yang kusesali, ingin aku menampar mulutku sendiri. Karena dia menyebut-nyebut model cantik Han Ga In bersedia bekerja sama dengan perusahaan kosmetik tempat Changmin bekerja.

Aku bergegas menghabiskan sisa roti, dan kopiku. Meraih kunci mobil, 'ah bukan biar kuluruskan author ini terlalu berlebihan, ini hanyalah kunci motor butut yang sembunyikan dibalik mobil bekas, yang kusulap seperti baru, aku hanya tidak ingin terlihat menyedihkan didepan Changmin. Jangankan untuk beli mobil, untuk makan saja aku hanya mengandalkan uang sewa tahunan dari Changmin.

Upah buruh pengantar susu, hasilnya hanya cukup untuk membeli bensin pulang dan pergi. Jika author menuliskan kemeja yang kupakai bermerk Danim, itu tidaklah benar merk itu hanya palsu dan celana jeans ini adalah hadiah dari ibuku sebelum meninggal. Ibuku menabung seribu demi seribu, hingga lima tahun lamanya dari hasil buruh cuci baju dan piring, hingga tangannya berkutu, 'hanya untuk membelikanku celana baru, kalian tahu itu bukan ibu kandungku tapi cintanya padaku sangat tulus dan tanpa pamrih. Aku tidak tahu siapa ayah dan ibuku? Tinggikah? Pendekkah? Apa warna bola matanya? Apa warna kulit keduanya, putihkah, hitamkah, atau sawo matang? Aku tidak pernah tahu dan tidak ingin tahu, meskipun kadang keinginan untuk tahu bagaimana mereka sering menghantui, namun aku tidak akan memaafkan tangan yang telah menelantarkan aku di kolong jembatan.

Usia tujuh tahun yang belum tahu hiruk pikuk, dan kejamnya dunia. Usia, dimana seorang anak dipeluk dan dimanja, oleh kedua orang tuanya. Tapi justru dipaksa menjadi yatim piatu dan sebatang kara. Tanpa tempat tinggal, tanpa makanan aku dibiarkan sendirian menghadapi kejamnya dunia. Meringkuk ketakutan dan kedinginan beralaskan rumput yang dingin, saat hujan deras dengan badai menerjang disertai gemuruh petir yang menyambar-nyambar aku ketakutan dan sendirian. Aku bersumpah pada diriku sendiri, aku tidak perlu mencari orang tuaku dan memaafkan mereka. Beruntung, Ny. Jung Ji Joon, menolongku dan merawatku. Aku bertekat untuk menyayangi ibu angkatku ini.

Coba bagaimana! Tolong katakan padaku, dari segi mana aku bisa pantas dan bisa sejajar mendampingi. Shim Changmin yang sempurna, cerdas, memiliki pekerjaan yang layak, memiliki penghasilan tetap. Sementara aku hanyalah buruh yang belum pasti penghasilannya. Aku sangat malu duduk berhadapan dengan Changmin.

Setelah berpamitan, aku menyimpan punggung dibalik pintu. Bodohnya aku yang tidak bercermin dulu untuk menyukai seorang Changmin, aku tersenyum sinis untuk kebodohanku sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

 _'Kencan buta?'_

Bukan kencan buta yang didatangi Yunho. Melainkan pasar ikan Dongdaemun, setelah sampai ditempat tujuan, ia berganti pakaian untuk membaur dengan pekerja lainnya. Hotel H, menjadi tujuan Yunho pagi ini.

Hotel terbesar yang dipimpin oleh Choi Siwon tersebut, selalu menjadi suplai tetap untuk toko ikan tempat Yunho menjadi kuli. Kerja sama tersebut sudah berlangsung sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Kualitas dan kwantitas yang diutamakan toko Yunho selalu jadi alasannya. Ikan yang dipasarkan, lebih segar dari ikan toko lain, tanpa bahan atau zat kimia berbahaya.

Tujuan berikutnya resto seafood reongg yang jadi tujuannya, restorasi raksasa yang dikelola koki manis, Kim Ryeowook tersebut juga menjadi suplayer terbesar kedua. Udon dan sup ikannya belum tertandingi sejauh ini, bahkan ada isu perusahaan pengembang kuliner ingin mempromosikan Reongg kedalam jajaran wisata kuliner dunia, pantas jika restoran ini berkembang pesat dan semakin elegan saat ini.

Disela aktifitas mengangkuti ikan pesanan menuju ruangan beku, Yunho menangkap siluet Changmin, tengah berada didalam restoran. Jelas ia tengah mempresentasikan temuannya, dibalut kemeja putih dengan stelan cokelat kehitaman, yang mencetak lekuk paha dan betis hingga ke mata kaki. Ditunjang tinggi yang proporsional, Changmin terlihat layaknya model. Yunho menatap punggung itu, hingga air liurnya mencucur.

"Pak cepat sedikit, ikannya bisa hilang kesegarannya nanti," interupsi pelayan dengan jabatan manajer bagian penyuplai. "Oh, baik tuan," Yunho tersadar, dan kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kuli itu cukup tampan, sepertinya dia menyukaimu Shim Changmin," seloroh Heechul yang menjadi peserta meeting. Changmin menoleh kearah tatapan Heechul, tepat saat Yunho masuk ke gudang beku. "Mana? Siapa!" Changmin celingukan mencari, seseorang yang dimaksud Heechul. "Dia masuk ke gudang pendingin, dia pengantar ikan direstoku," timpal Ryeowook yang mengantar menu istimewa untuk sahabatnya.

"Jjinjja? Beruntung sekali kau...," komentar Heechul, kemudian mendengus iri. "Berarti kau punya alamatnya, nomor telponnya, lalu siapa namanya?" Antusias Heechul kemudian sambil menoweli dagu Ryeowook.

"Jangan menyentuhku tanpa seizin Cho Kyuhyun," galak Ryeowook, Changmin terkikik karenanya. "Semua catatan tentang penyuplai dan kulinya, ada ditangan Park JungSoo Hyung, karena dia manajer bagian suplai," dengan senang hati Heechul bergegas menemui manajer Park, setelah sebelumnya menghujani Ryeowook dengan kecupan-kecupan manja. Changmin dibuat kelimpungan menahan tawa.

"Hyung memang setampan apa sih kulinya? Aku jadi penasaran?" Ujar Changmin akhirnya. "Ayo ke gudang pendingin, mungkin dia masih disana menyelesaikan pembayaran. Mungkin jodoh belum mempertemukan, kuli yang dicari sudah pergi sepuluh menit yang lalu.

.

.

.

.

.

Changmin memungut koin dilantai. "Mungkin mirip!" Pikir Changmin, karena tidak mungkin Yunho ada disini. Jika Yunho dan Changmin minum berdua dibar, keduanya akan mengundi siapa yang akan mabuk berat hari itu, dan biasanya koin bergambar bunga dan raja wali menjadi alat untuk mengundi. Jika koin bunga yang muncul itu hari sial untuk Changmin, ia harus rela minum soda saja dan menjadi sopir untuk Yunho. Karena beruang itu yang giliran mabuk berat, begitu pula sebaliknya jika raja wali yang muncul Yunho yang harus menyimpan keinginannya untuk mabuk, saat itu Changmin akan memanfaatkan keadaan dengan mabuk hingga tak bisa bangun. Maka Yunho akan menggendong tubuhnya dipunggung Changmin menyukai hal seperti itu.

Changmin menyimpan koinnya, mungkin saja ia yang lupa menjatuhkannya,akhir-akhir ini ia sering pelupa. "Mungkin lain kali Hyung, lagi pula aku harus pergi sekarang, Han Ga In menungguku!" Semangat Changmin, tersenyum antusias.

"Simpan ini," Ryeowook menyelipkan dua saset madu rasa anggur. "Ganbatte!" Heechul memberi semangat. Changmin menoleh sekali dan tersenyum, kaki jenjangnya cepat menuju parkiran. Mobil pick up yang dikendarai Yunho, melintas di belakang ekor mobil Changmin. Tepat saat Changmin masuk kedalam mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

21.30

Saat Yunho duduk merenung sambil mengawasi rumahnya dari atas motornya. Kondisinya yang berbau amis dan acak-acakan menahan niatnya untuk masuk kedalam. Ia hanya mengamati kamar Changmin yang masih menyala ia bergegas pergi saat Changmin mematikan lampunya.

Hingga pagi menjelang saat Changmin membuka kamar Yunho, HAMPA. Ia menghela kecewa. Yunho tidak pulang semalaman.

Disinilah Yunho bermalam, Apartment kumuh Kim Yesung. Setelah membersihkan badan dan meminjam kaos Yesung yang ketat ditubuhnya, Yunho terlihat seksi. Semalam kedua sahabat itu bermain pocker sambil minum-minum hingga terkapar. Andai Changmin tahu lipstik yang didapatkan Yunho selama ini adalah bibir Yesung, yang tercetak di leher mana kala Yunho kalah bermain pocker.

KLEKK

Saat Yunho membuka pintu rumahnya. Dengan kondisi seperti yang diramalkan Changmin. Bahkan pagi ini lebih mengerikan, Yunho pulang dengan baju orang lain dan bukan ukurannya. Makin sesak dada Changmin, karena kecewa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

makin ngawur, makin gak jelas. Dan buat Uri Leader Om Park Jungsoo alias Leeteuk, maafkan aku membuatmu jadi asistennya wookie.

Mohon maaf untuk segala kekurangan di ff in. Jejaknya jangan lupa yah.

Dan Thank you Ela.

#PS : from Ela : MAAFKAN AKU YANG BARU BISA UPDATE-IN FF INI SEKARANG.. Padahal chap 3 sudah di kirim ama Jejep.. Jadi besok ato lusa, bakal apdet chapter 3 ya semua...


	3. Chapter 3

**BECAUSE MY STEP ARE SLOW Chapter 3**

Surprise cast, yang jelas Homin berkibar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku ingin sekali mencabik Yunho dengan cakarku pagi ini. Namun mengingat posisiku sebagai pemeran figuran dirumah ini, tanganku hanya mampu mengepal menahan segala rasa kesalku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **oooOooo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku pulang, sarapan apa yang kau siapkan?" Sapaan Yunho begitu masuk rumahnya. Setelah mengganti sendal untuk dirumah ia mendekati Changmin yang sibuk meracik kopi dan roti bakar. Kopi buatan Changmin sangat enak, dia akan lebih sukses lagi jadi seorang barista.

Secepatnya Changmin merubah wajahnya yang merah padam, untuk terlihat biasa. Senyum manis terukir dibelahan bibir bulan sabit tersebut. "Aku sudah siapkan expresso dan roti bakar, ada juga nasi goreng spesial dan kimchi bibi tetangga sebelah memberikan kimchi ini semalam." Papar Changmin menunjukkan menu di meja.

Mulut Yunho berair melihat Kimchi merah menggoda didepannya, ia menarik kursi dan mendaratkan pantat disana. "Kau tidak kerja? Ini hampir pukul delapan?" Interupsi Yunho sambil menyuapkan kimchi ke mulutnya. "Ini hari minggu kantorku tidak beroperasi dihari minggu," ceplos Changmin.

"Ah...benarkah aku sampai lupa waktu," sahut Yunho yang kini beralih ke roti bakar, sambil menyeruput kopinya.

 _'Jelas kau lupa waktu. Kau terlalu sibuk meranjang dengan banyak wanita.'_ Geram Changmin dalam hati. "Kau tidur dimana semalam? Kau bilang hanya akan pulang larut?" Pertanyaan Changmin tanpa bisa dikendalikan, meski selanjutnya pria tinggi itu menyesalinya.

Andai mulutnya tersedia replay Changmin ingin mengulang adegan tadi dan menampar mulutnya sendiri.

"Oohhh, karena terlalu larut aku menginap di sauna. Bajuku terciprat saus kemarin, dan Sungmin memberikan kaos dan celana ini padaku." Bualan Yunho.

"Lehermu iritasi? Perlu jel anti ruam?" Sekali lagi ingin rasanya, Changmin menyumpal mulutnya dengan bola pingpong. ' _Kenapa mulutnya lancang banget sih! '_ Pikir Changmin.

"Aaaahhh...ini! Tidak perlu aku bisa atasi sendiri, pilihan Sungmin benar-benar agresif, " Yunho memanfaatkan momen untuk memanasi Changmin. Yunho bisa tahu wajah Changmin memerah, setidaknya ada sedikit harapan.

Kelebatan tentang masa lalu... siapa Yunho saat ini untuk menyukai Changmin! Membuat namja bertubuh padat itu menyerah sebelum bertanding.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **oooOooo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Changmin menghabiskan sisa minggu pagi dengan jogging, disekitar kompleks. Tubuhnya yang dibasahi keringat berkilauan dibawah terik matahari pagi. Saat rambutnya dikibaskan, Changmin tampak begitu seksi dan mempesona.

Beberapa bibi tetangga berharap Changmin menjadi mantunya. Bahkan janda muda diujung gang, terang-terangan melamar Changmin untuk dijadikan suami keduanya, sebut saja namanya Jimin, usianya baru 22 tahun ia menerima pinangan duda kaya raya, usia 60 tahun tanpa anak. Beberapa waktu kemudian suami Jimin meninggal karena serangan jantung. Otomatis harta yang melimpah itu jatuh ke tangan Jimin semuanya.

Yunho sampai harus menahan tawa, sambil berguling-guling dilantai, melihat usaha janda genit itu merayu Changmin.

Bahkan wanita yang belum disentuh sama sekali oleh suaminya tersebut, membuat kemah berhari-hari didepan rumah Yunho, mengirimkan teror-teror aneh yang menggelitiki perut Yunho, Changmin hanya merengut saja melihat Yunho begitu senang melihatnya disiksa. Changmin sampai harus menyewa bodyguard khusus untuk bersamanya. Hingga ia mengumumkan pertunangan palsu, dan membuat janda itu patah hati.

"Kau tidak pergi?" Sapa Changmin, melihat Yunho masih terkapar di sofa.

"Aku tidak ingin kemana-mana hari ini, aku ingin tidur." Suara Yunho yang mengantuk, tanpa berniat membuka matanya. Changmin tersenyum senang, setidaknya hari ini ia bisa diam-diam melirik Yunho sambil bermain PS seharian. Sungguh Changmin berharap sesuatu yang erotis terjadi hari ini.

Seperti apa rasanya saat panas tubuh Yunho, aroma Yunho, dan berat tubuh Yunho, bisa ia sentuh dan ia nikmati dari dekat. Hanya membayangkannya saja Changmin dibuat melayang.

Hingga..

.

..

...

 **BRUK!**

Karena tidak siap untuk ditabrak, Changmin tersungkur hingga keningnya membentur pinggiran meja dan berdarah. Itu semua karena Onew tiba-tiba menerobos masuk sambil menangis sesenggukan.

"SHIM CHANGMIN!" Pekik Yunho, khawatir karena darah dari pelipis Changmin sangat banyak. Namun Onew memeluk erat-erat tubuh Yunho.

"Huhuhu... Hyung dia sangat kasar padaku... pagi ini dia membentakku..." adu Onew masih terus menangis. Tanpa mengindahkan Changmin, atau pun meminta maaf.

Bayangan indah Changmin membuyar sudah. Hatinya seperti ditusuk dengan belati, nyeri dan menyesakan. Bagaimana Yunho sangat nyaman dipeluk oleh mantan kekasihnya itu, adegan itu membuat mata Changmin panas. Ia memutuskan pergi dan merawat lukanya sendiri.

Ekor mata Yunho mengikuti Changmin, dengan cemas. "Onew dengarkan aku," Yunho menangkup wajah mungil Onew.

"Terkadang kau kelewat manja dan kekanakan, keinginanmu harus dipenuhi saat itu juga, wajar jika Choi Siwon kehilangan kesabaran, " tutur lembut Yunho, pria itu mengambil jeda sesaat.

"Pasanganmu saat ini adalah pria terhormat, ia CEO Hotel H siapa pun tahu itu, jika kau disini, aku akan dapat masalah besar. Pulanglah, dan jangan sembarangan menemuiku." Yunho menggiring Onew keluar dari rumah, memaksanya masuk ke mobil mewahnya, dan menyuruh sopirnya segera pergi. Dengan kata lain Yunho mengusir mantan kekasihnya.

Yunho segera masuk untuk melihat kondisi Changmin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **oooOooo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pikiran liar Changmin tentang bagaimana apa yang Yunho dan Onew lakukan di luar sana, berputar-putar dibenak Changmin . Lebih menyakitkan rasanya dari pada lukanya saat ini.

"Changmin, gwenchana?" Nafas Yunho menderu cemas. Posisi wajah Changmin dan Yunho begitu dekat, hingga deruan nafas Yunho menyisir hangat pori-pori Changmin. Changmin menikmati saja apa yang akan dilakukan oleh partner satu rumahnya itu.

"Bersihkan dulu dengan alkohol sebelum dibalut. Ini bisa infeksi." Bentak Yunho, untuk menunjukkan kecemasannya. Bahkan omelan Yunho sangat menyenangkan untuk didengar. "Tanganku tidak sampai menjangkaunya," keluh Changmin manja.

"Aku mewakili Onew minta maaf padamu, aku pikir setelah menjadi menantu grup H, sifat kekanakannya bisa berubah. Aku rasa Choi Siwon sangat memanjakannya." Changmin tersenyum maklum. Hening sesaat.

"Kau masih mencintainya? Um, maksudku Onew?" Pertanyaan Changmin tersembur begitu saja.

"Aku sudah melupakan perasaanku pada Onew, itu sudah lama sekali." .Diam-diam Changmin mengulum kelegaannya. Tangan Yunho telaten membersihkan darah disekitar luka Changmin, membubuhkan antiseptik dan menempelkan plester disana. Sesekali wajah Changmin mengernyit menahan perih.

Yunho yang tidak tega melihat Changmin mengernyit, tiba-tiba mencium Changmin penuh emosi. Tangan Yunho tersimpan di tengkuk Changmin, untuk memperdalam intensitas ciuman nya. Changmin terbelalak karena terkejut, namun ia menutup matanya kemudian karena ia pun menginginkan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

JEPRI : ELA ini part 3 . Buruan di upload nyai menghantuiku El

ELA : *ketawa puas* Yeyeyee, udah aku tunda agak lama, biar itu Nyai penasaran XDDD

 **PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW~!**


	4. Chapter 4

Perasaan asing yang menyenangkan. Menjalar dari pangkal kaki, hingga ke ujung rambut. Bibir Yunho terasa hangat saat mendarat di luka Changmin. Mata bambi terbelalak, terkejut menerima kecupan tak terduga. Meski pun Changmin menginginkan itu, tetap saja ia terkejut. Luka Changmin terasa dingin dan tidak perih lagi. Changmin membiarkan Yunho melakukan apapun yang ia kehendaki, 'pada tubuh atletis yang sensitif milik Changmin.

Yunho sadar sikapnya, kurang sopan dan tidak seharusnya, cepat ia menjauhkan diri dari Changmin . Yunho memijat tengkuknya yang tidak pegal, tubuh tegapnya berdiri kikuk, dan canggung. Yunho sedang memutar otak mencari alasan yang tepat, untuk ia katakan pada Changmin, 'Kenapa Yunho mengecup kening Changmin.

"A-Aku... hanya...eeeuuummppp."

Entah keberanian seperti apa yang Changmin miliki. Ia melingkarkan tangan di leher Yunho, dan mengecup bibir Yunho. Menghentikan alasan, yan dan menurut Changmin itu tidak perlu. Changmin melepaskan kecupannya, bisa ia lihat Yunho sangat terkejut. Wajah mesumnya sangat lucu, saat terkejut.

Changmin masih mengapungkan tangannya di leher Yunho. Mata bambinya lekat mengawasi tiap detail pahatan diwajah tampan Yunho. Kemudian menatap lurus kedalam manik mata sang beruang.

" _Hyung! Sudah lama aku menyukaimu, aku menunggumu menyadarinya sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Aku sangat malu, dan gengsi karena julukanku sebagai pria terhormat, tapi hari ini aku tidak tahan lagi, jujur aku cemburu melihat kau begitu mesra dengan ONEW tadi, Pria ini menyukaimu Jung Yunho. Maukah kau berkencan denganku."_

Perkataan panjang lebar dari Changmin yang menyatakan cintanya. Wajah Changmin bersemu merah, mendapati tatapan menelanjangi dari Yunho, surprise, terkejut, bahagia, dan banyak rasa yang bercampur aduk dalam benak Yunho.

 _"_ _Ini nyata? Aku tidak bermimpi bukan? Apa kau benar-benar Shim Changmin?"_

Yunho menjewer kedua pipi Changmin, hingga bibir mungil sang Pretty Man mengerang. "Jika kau ingin tahu, apa sedang bermimpi atau tidak harusnya, kau menjewer pipimu sendiri bukan, pipikuuumpp." Yunho langsung membungkam bibir Changmin, melumatnya penuh perasaan. Changmin mengeratkan rengkuhannya untuk menikmati seutuhnya, bibir pria yang ia dambakan selama lima tahun.

Yunho mendorong tubuh Changmin hingga berbaring di sofa. Dan melanjutkan ciuman manis di minggu siang yang indah. Angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi, membawakan kesejukan hati-hati yang di sedang disulut bara api. Parkit berkicau dengan irama tentang cinta. Soundtrack yang indah untuk mengiringi sepasang kekasih yang dimabuk asmara.

"Apa sekarang kita pacaran?" Intruksi Changmin, meyakinkan satu kejadian dihari ini. Jauh dalam hatinya, ia berterima kasih pada Onew. Jika bukan karena luka di keningnya saat ini, hal ini tidak akan mungkin terjadi. Changmin menggeliat dipelukan Yunho, makin mendekatkan telinganya kedada Yunho, mencoba mendengarkan detak Jantung Yunho yang berirama. Changmin tidak mau jika, ini hanyalah mimpi saja. Jika ini mimpi Changmin tidak ingin bangun dari tidurnya. Mimpi ini terlalu indah, tapi tubuh kenyal Yunho terlalu nyata untuk disentuh. Senyuman terus saja mengukir dibibir Changmin. Yunho pun berusaha memberikan kenyamanan untuk Changmin. Ia eratkan tangan yang melingkari bahu Changmin. LCD TV menayangkan drama romantis, saat pemeran pria mencium wanitanya dibawah guyuran hujan, sementara Homin membuat adegan romantisnya sendiri diatas sofa panjang.

"Eum, entahlah aku tidak berminat memilihmu jadi pacarku. Kau terlalu manja." Jawaban Yunho membuat Changmin bangun, dengan tatapan tajam menguliti Yunho. "Oh, jadi kau lebih memilih seseorang yang selalu meninggalkan lipstik dikemejamu, Eoh? Kau lebih menyukai siapa pun orang yang meminjamkan kaos kekecilan ini padamu? Dan kemana saja kau semalaman kenapa kau tidak pulang?" Cerocos Changmin kesal, yang ditanggapi senyuman geli oleh Yunho.

"Lupakan, aku tidak jadi menyukaimu...aku membencimu." Changmin beranjak dari pelukan Yunho, namun sebelum Changmin sempat pergi, Yunho mencekal pergelangan Changmin menariknya hingga jatuh tengkurap diatas tubuh, Mr. Jung. Gugup menjalar seketika di tubuh Changmin, matanya berkedip bingung. Ini pertama kalinya ia menatap wajah Yunho dengan posisi seperti ini. Seluruh persendian tubuhnya seperti nyilu dan mati rasa, Changmin merasakan tubuhnya lemas, lunglai.

Yunho melepaskan tawanya, Changmin ternyata lebih manis saat marah. "Apa kau sedang cemburu?" Goda Yunho, yang mencoleki pinggang ramping yang memunggungi dirinya. Dengan bibir manyun, tangan menyilang di dada. "Aku tidak berkencan dengan siapa pun," lembut Yunho sambil menyimpan dagu dibahu Changmin. Tubuh atletis yang aktif itu, seketika membeku. Nafas Yunho hangat menyentuh pipi mulus Changmin. "Aku hanya ingin terlihat sempurna saat bekerja, itu sebabnya aku berdandan." Suara Yunho yang halus dan dalam, membuat Changmin semakin gugup.

"Tapi...lehermu?" Changmin berbalik, mengerjapkan sepasang mata bambinya, menunjuk kearah leher Yunho yang merah. "Kau sungguh memiliki kemampuan, untuk membuat seseorang lepas kendali, " Sekali lagi, Yunho mendaratkan kecupan di kening Changmin yang terluka. "Ini ulah Yesung, aku kalah bermain poker semalam, saat menginap difletnya." Jujur Yunho. Changmin sabar menunggu sampai Yunho menyelesaikan penjelasannya. "Jadi, aku harus rela dicium Yesung, hingga meninggalkan jejak ini dileherku...ini kaos Yesung." Pungkas Yunho, menyadari tatapan Changmin pada kaos putih ketatnya.

"Shim Changmin!" Yunho menangkup wajah Changmin, agar fokus menatapnya. "Ini hanya kukatakan sekali, dan untuk yang pertama," Yunho mengambil jeda sejenak. "Beruang ini sangat mencintaimu, Shim Changmin maukah...kau berkencan denganku?" Changmin menatap dalam, langsung keonix gelap Yunho. Dengan expressi yang sulit di di skripsi kan.

TBC

Part ini segitu dulu deh. Ide lagi buntu nih.


	5. Chapter 5

Cerita **berubah 90% mulai detik ini. Sulit dipercaya Yunho tidur di samping ku. Pelukannya erat melingkari pinggangku. Bahkan saat aku menggeliat merubah posisiku, aku bisa mendengar jelas detak jantungnya yang teratur. Ujung jari ku menyentuh pipi, kulitnya terasa kenyal.** **Apakah ini mimpi? Tidak, tidak ku mohon Tuhan jangan bangunkan aku jika ini mimpi.**

 **Dapur terlihat berbeda pagi ini. Sosok anggun Changmin tak terlihat dimeja pentry untuk menyiapkan sarapan dan kopi. Biasanya dalam balutan kemeja kerja warna biru, berhiaskan apron putih polos ,Changmin sudah lincah mengakses dapur. Tapi pagi ini, tampak tubuh Yunho yang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan, setelah memastikan menunya lengkap di meja. Senyum puas terukir di bibirnya, matanya beralih pada ruangan yang sedikit terbuka pintunya, tawa geli lolos kali ini dari mulutnya. Terlihat Changmin masih terkapar didalam selimut, didalam kamar _'_ _kamar Yunho' bukan kamar Changmin._ Sedikit rasa bangga bergurat diexpressi Yunho, dirabanya bibir ranumnya, ia ingat bagaimana intensnya ciumannya dengan Changmin semalam.  
**

 **"Manis." Gumamnya, sambil mencecap-cecap bibirnya. Ia meraba pinggangnya yang dipeluk Changmin semalaman, rasanya Yunho ingin terbang pagi ini, karena sangat bahagia. "Hangat, " gumamnya lagi, kemudian melepas apron dan bergerak membangunkan Changmin.**

 **Yunho melipat tangan di dada, kepalanya menggeleng keheranan, mulut berdecak tidak percaya. Dirinya baru tahu gaya tidur seseorang yang ia sebut eksekutif muda, sungguh tidak _'_ _elegan ' ._ Posisi tidak beraturan, kepala menjuntai hampir menyentuh lantai, kaki terbentang hampir seukuran lebar tepat tidur ini, kepala mendongak, dan mulut menga-nga, air liurnya seperti sungai. Intinya posisi kaki dikepala, dan kepala di kaki. Yunho iseng memotret gaya tidur unik Changmin tersebut. **

**_"_ _Tabahkan aku Tuhan,"_ Do'a Yunho saat ingin membetulkan posisi tidur Changmin. Bayangkan saja saat kaki terlentang dan boxer tersingkap hingga mengekspose paha, mulus betis yang jenjang, tubuh hanya bertelanjang dada. Terlebih wajah Changmin sangat jinak saat sedang tidur, bibir ranum Changmin berkilauan menggoda mata Yunho. 'Aku bukan pria yang suka mengambil keuntungan, aku pria yang gantleman' suara hati kecil Yunho meyakinkan.  
**

 **'Halah, Yun sikat aja deh, mumpung seksi gini, lu beneran kuat, ' tiba-tiba sisi gelap dirinya berbisik demikian. 'Jangan Jung, eomma selalu mengajari untuk bersikap sopan,' suara hati kecilnya lagi.**

 **'Jangan dengerin deh, pan emak kagak lihat udah mati emak Yun, sikat ajah,' sisi gelap mendebat lagi. 'Ikuti kata hatimu saja Jung.' Suara hati kecilnya lagi, suara hati langsung menyumpal sisi gelap dengan lakban agar tidak protes. Yunho berjongkok dan manatap intens wajah Changmin, di belainya poni Changmin, dan mencium bekas luka di kening Changmin.**

 **Pelan ia mengubah posisi Changmin, hingga kini kepala Changmin ada di pangkuannya. "** **Ireona, ini sudah waktunya bangun," lembutnya sambil menyugar rambut ikal Changmin. "Aku sudah melimpahkan pekerjaan pada sekertarisku, jadi biarkan aku tidur lebih lama pagi ini, " ungkap Changmin tanpa berniat membuka matanya. Changmin justru makin nyaman dan membenamkan wajahnya di perut Yunho.** **  
**

 _ **"**_ ** _Oke aku tidak perduli kau sedang meliburkan diri hari ini, setidaknya hargai aku yang telah susah payah masak sarapan. Jangan biarkan mereka dingin dan hambar, kau harus mandi sekarang. "_ Yunho memanggul Changmin, dan menceburkan tubuh pria itu kedalam bathup berisi air hangat. **

**_"Cepat mandi, supnya sudah dingin, " Yunho berniat keluar dari kamar mandi._**

 ** _"Jung Yunho!" Yunho menoleh pada Changmin, tepat saat air dingin dari Shower menyembur ke arahnya. Changmin sudah berdiri sambil terus mengarahkan shower pada Yunho hingga basah kuyup._**

 **"Cobalah keluar dengan tubuh basah itu," goda Changmin menantang Yunho. Senyum, kesal, gemas, juga geli tergelak dari bibir Yunho, dia sudah mandi dan bersiap pergi kerja namun Changmin justru mengguyurnya.**

 _ **"**_ ** _Mendekat padaku Shim Changmin, kau ingin bermain air denganku, Eoh!" Tantang Yunho yang berniat merebut Shower dari Changmin, namun Changmin mengelak membuat Yunho terpeleset dan malah ikut tercebur kebathup. Changmin terus saja menyemburkan air shower ke arahnya._**

 **Karena kesal akhirnya Yunho menarik kaki Changmin hingga tubuhnya tercebur lagi kebathup, Yunho mengguyuri tubuh Changmin dengan gemasnya. Namun saat Changmin ingin membalas Yunho lututnya terpeleset hingga jatuh tengkurap diatas tubuh Yunho. Tawa riang keduanya berangsur senyap, tatapan keduanya lebih dalam dan intens. Dalam sekejap Yunho meraih pinggang Changmin dan mengubah posisi, kini Changmin berada dibawah kendali Yunho.**

 **"Kau sendiri yang memancingku, jangan salahkan aku jika sesuatu terjadi padamu, kuperingatkan Yunho pria berbahaya. " Tantang Yunho kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya.**

 **"Siapa takut, lakukan sesukamu." Changmin mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Yunho. Yunho makin mendekatkan wajahnya, nyaris menyesap bibir Changmin.**

 **TING...TUNG...TING...TUNG...TING...TUNG  
**

 **Bell pintu ditekan tanpa ampun diluar sana. Yunho menggeram kesal karenanya.  
**

 **"Aku buka dulu pintunya," Yunho masih sempat mengecup kening Changmin. Yunho menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya yang basah,** **Changmin reflek menutupi wajahnya saat melihat Yunho telanjang. Yunho dibuat geli karenanya, senyuman licik terukir di bibirnya.**

 _ **"**_ ** _Aku sedang mandi, tunggulah," teriaknya pada sang tamu. Namun bertujuan menggoda Changmin._**

 ** _Yunho mengendap keluar berbekal kimono biru selutut. Membiarkan Changmin tetap menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan.  
_**

 **ooooooOOoooooo  
**

 **"Beraninya Yunho mempermainkan ku, aku akan membunuhnya nanti." Umpat Changmin yang keluar dari kamar mandi. Sehelai handuk putih melingkari pinggangnya, sementara ia menggunakan handuk lainnya untuk mengelap rambutnya.**

 **Yunho yang kembali masuk ke kamar untuk mengambil baju, dibuat tertegun melihat sendiri tubuh Changmin yang tinggi, dan ramping. Yunho dibuat clegukan karenanya.  
**

 **"Siapa yang bertamu? Apa tamunya sudah pergi?" Selidik Changmin dengan cueknya, dan membuat Yunho berjengit. "Oh...eum itu Ny. Kim ibunya Kim Minji, yang tinggal dua blok dari sini, ia mengantarkan Kimchi dan camilan untukmu, Ny. Kim sangat bernafsu menjodohkanmu dengan putrinya." Bisik Yunho, sambil meremas bokong Changmin.**

 **"Aku rasa wanita itu sungguh gila, Minji baru berusia 10 tahun!" Pendapat Changmin sambil mengenakan pakaiannya. "Aku rasa, yang suka padamu bukan putrinya tapi ibunya, penghuni kompleks ini sungguh tergila-gila padamu, termasuk aku." Cerocosan Yunho, menimbulkan wajah bersemu-semu pada Changmin. Selebihnya kedua anak manusia itu hanya saling diam.**

 **CHANGMIN POV**

 **Yunho sedang berbincang dengan polisi di teras depan, sudah sekitar lima belas menit mereka bicara serius. Terlalu lancang bagiku harus nimbrung dan ikut campur, tapi hatiku tidak tenang, aku hanya mampu menguping saja, samar terdengar percakapan jika Onew menghilang setelah berkunjung dari sini, semalam. Kemungkinan polisi berpikir Yunho menyembunyikan Onew, tapi bagaimana bisa semalam dia bersamaku.  
**

 **"Apa yang terjadi? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Cemasku, begitu Yunho masuk.**

 **"Aku baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir. Aku harus ikut mereka sekarang, hati-hati di rumah. " Lembutnya menenangkan aku, ia mengacak rambutku dan mencium bibir ku sekilas.**

 **Jangan ditanya lagi seperti apa perasaanku saat ini, semuanya kacau benar-benar kacau. Rasa manisnya hanya bertahan 24 jam saja, dan kemudian menghilang. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu, bandit-bandit dibawah ketiakku tersebar diseluruh kota ini, jika aku menyebarkan foto Onew pada mereka bocah tengik itu pasti ketemu. Bagaimana pun aku CEO Shim Changmin.**

 **POV END  
**

 **Yunho masih menjalani interogasi kali ini Siwon sendiri yang menginterogasinya. Lebih tepatnya curhat, dan berkeluh kesah. "Aku bertengkar hebat dengan Onew hingga dia menemuimu, aku pikir ini kewajibanku untuk memanjakan nya, tapi dia justru pergi dan tidak ditemukan. " Siwon menenggak brendinya dengan anggun.**

 **"Mungkin Onew butuh waktu untuk sendiri, berikan waktu untuknya. Jangan mencarinya, berpura-puralah acuh padanya, dia perlu sikap tegas sekali waktu. " Saran Yunho, ia juga menenggak brendinya. "Pantas saja Onew menggilaimu, kau tegas dan sangat perhatian," pungkas Siwon. Yunho hanya tersenyum ambigu, keduanya duduk dalam diam.**

 **Disisi lain Changmin telah menyebar seluruh banditnya untuk mencari Onew. Ini ia lakukan, karena dirinya tidak suka jika Yunho yang harus mencari Onew. Siapa pun tahu keduanya mantan kekasih, Changmin bertekad mengunci Yunho dirumah, begitu pria itu pulang. Sampai Onew ditemukan dan kembali pada Group H, tanpa lecet sedikit pun.**

 **ooooooOOooooo  
**

 **Onew duduk merenung diatap sebuah gedung. Sikap kekanakan yang ia timbulkan hanya untuk membuat Siwon jengah, dan kesal hingga Siwon meninggalkannya. Onew masih sangat mencintai Yunho, ia tidak rela jika Yunho dimiliki orang lain. Dalam sekilas melihat Onew bisa tahu, jika Yunho menyukai pria tinggi itu. Dan Onew tidak ingin itu terjadi.  
**

 **TBC  
**

 **MAKIN ngawur dan gak jelas  
**


End file.
